Blue eyes
by wierdgirldw
Summary: This just your typical high school story. It's my first so sorry it you don't like. There will be fourtris fluff. So Thanks for lookin at it love.


**A/N: So this is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters.**

** Tris pov**

I wake up to my alarm ughhh school, I think before getting out of bed. It's my first day at my new high school; I'm going to be a junior. We just moved from Knoxville, Tennessee to Chicago it's going to be a change from the normal. I get dressed in a black Doctor Who t-shirt on it and ripped skinny jeans. I eat a biscuit for breakfast. I run out to my black Lamborghini and drive to the school. I go into the office and pick up my schedule.

**First: Gym Coach Amar**

**Second: Math Ms. Ward**

**Third: Science Ms. Jeannine**

**Fourth: American History **

**Fifth: Lunch**

**Sixth: Reading Mrs. Ello **

**Seventh: Free**

**Eighth: Art/ Music Tori**

I love gym AND it's my first period what better way to get the day started. When I walk into the gym all eyes are on me and I suddenly become a little self conscious. Than teacher calls me over.

"Everyone this is B-."

"Actually it's Tris'" I interject before he can finish my real name.

" Ok we are playing a friendly game of paintball. Um Christina will you help Tris get suited up," Coach Amar says.

" Sure. Hi Tris come over here and put this over your head. Ok and wear this on your head. Ok your all suited up."

" Thanks."

Coach Amar starts talking about the rules and I feel and pair of brilliant blue eyes looking at me and I feel heat rush to my cheeks. We go outside and grab our guns and get into teams. Blue eyes is a team captain and the other is pierced face. they start choosing people. I get chose third by blue eyes Christina is on this team too and so I walk over to her and what peoples names are. Blue eyes is Four and pierce face is Eric. Eric's team consists of Peter who had black shiny hair, Molly a redhead hothead by the looks of it, Drew, Lyhn, and Al. Four's team is me, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. We start the game I go up in a tree before anyone notices. I hit Eric and some of the other on his team. In the end I am the only one not hit. I hop down from the tree and everyone look in awe at me. I blush I'm not one for attention. My team runs over and cheers all around me. I look around when my eyes lock on Fours. I see a look of curiosity. Hm wonder why.

Christina come up to me and sequels in my ear. She starts spouting off questions like where the heck did I learn to shoot so well and when did I get in the tree. I just shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal. She asks if I want to sit with her during lunch and I say sure. We go back and take our gear off. The bell rings and we head to our next class. We go over some rules and stuff. I zone and the bell rings. As I walk to my next class I bump into someone and fall hard on my butt. I'm about to get when a hand extends. I take it and notice it's Fours. He helps me up and I say sorry and grab my books. I rush to my next class and sit down. I think about the whole day and it was kind of overwhelming. Someone plops down next to me and I look over. It's Four! Why is he sitting next to me?! Just as he is about to says something the bell rings and the teacher starts talking. She announces that the people sitting next to you will be your partners for the rest of the year. We go over the rules again. I go exploring in my mind for a while when I feel something bump my elbow. I look down to see a notebook. I read what it says.

_What is your favorite color?~ Four_

I give him a look that says really we are in class. He shrugs his shoulders. I start to write on the paper.

_blue. you? ~T_

_Red.~Four_

_Do you have any siblings? ~T_

_No. you? ~Four_

_Ya a very annoying and overprotective brother. ~T_

_Cool cool. Why did you move here? ~Four _

_Tell you another time. ~T_

I hand it back to him and the bell rings. I go to my next class and sit. Christina comes up me and sits. Four does the same on the other side. Once again we go over rules. I zone out and before I notice it's lunch time. Christina drags me through the lunch line and we go sit down. She points to each of them and says their names. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Four. The boys start to talk about the Lamborghini in the lot. I start to laugh and everyone stares at me.

Uriah looks at me with a questioning look. I say that's my car and the guys stare at me in awe. Zeke and Uri shout simultaneously," SHOW ME!"

We all get up and walk to my car and I unlock it. Uri gets in the driver seat and Zeke in the other. They get out and I lock it. We walk back in and Uri looks at my try and yells," She didn't get ant Dauntless cake!"

Four looks at me and hands me a bite of his. They all stare at me till I take the bite. I finish it and say," Holy friggen crap that is amazing."

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I get in my car and get a call. I look at the number and don't recognize it so I pick it up and say Hello.

"Heyy girl can we come hang out at your house today?"

" Um who is this"

" Christina baby"

" Oh sure my address is 426 Dauntless Court"

" Ok we will be there in 10"

I hang up and drive to my house. I pull in and cars start to fill my driveway. They get out of their cars and just stare at my 3 story house. I walk up to the front door and yell, " Well are you going to come in?"

They all run in and speed around for few minutes. Zeke is the first one to sit in the kitchen barstools. We all end up in the kitchen.

Uri says, " so let me get this straight you have a game floor, 2 living rooms, a mega kitchen, a bonus room, and an indoor pool , bowling alley, movie theater, and a sun room."

"We also have 6 bedrooms. Mine has a walk in closet. What do you guys want to do."

They all look at each other and scream. "SWIM"

" Ok," I start, " girls come with me."

We walk to my room and I pull out a bunch of bikinis. Chris gets a green one with white polka dots. Marlene picks out a gold one with black stripes. Shauna gets red one that has black accents. I go take the boys my brothers room and throw a handful of trunks at them. I go back to my room and put on a simple black one with a blue accents. I walk in and I see the boys mouths drop as we walk in. I scream, " shut your mouths or your going to catch flies" They all immediately shut them.

**So this was my first chapter hope you like it.**

**Don't be a pansycake and review!**

**Peace loves.**


End file.
